iPod Shuffle
by Wallflower00
Summary: A collection of St. Berry one-shots. Each week, I will select random shuffle on my iPod and write a fanfic involving Jesse and Rachel based on whatever song is chosen.
1. Description

**Okay guys, bare with me on this one because it might be all over the place. Also, I am so sorry if this has been done before. I haven't seen it on this site, but I just started getting into fanfiction about a month ago. **

**Anyway, my plan is to select the first song on my random shuffle and write a one shot St. Berry fic about it. Ratings will vary, length will vary, and subject matter will vary. Sometimes they'll be together, sometimes they will be with others, but ALL of the one shots will focus primarily on the relationship of the delicious Jesse St. James and equally stunning Rachel Berry.**

**I love angst, I love smut, and I love this dynamic duo. **

**I'll update as often as possible, but I'm also writing another story that takes up quite a bit of my free time. I'm going to shoot for a couple of times a week, but that really depends on my availability and the simplicity of the song that gets chosen.**

**Oh, and as a warning, I have everything from Mozart to Metallica on my iPod. I'll post the song first each time and then get into the story. Warning: shit might get crazy. ;)**


	2. Tracks of My Tears

**Song Title: Tracks of My Tears by Smokey Robinson**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, or the song, but I sure do love all three.**

_People say I'm the life of the party  
>'Cause I make a joke or two<br>Although I might be laughing loud and hearty  
>Deep inside I am blue<em>

_So take a good look at my face_  
><em>You'll see my smile looks out of place<em>  
><em>If you look closer it's easy to trace<em>

_The tracks of my tears  
>I need you, need you<br>_

_Since you left me if you see me with somebody else  
>Seeming like I'm having fun<br>Although they might be cute there's just no substitute  
>'Cause you're the only permanent one<em>

_So take a good look at my face_  
><em>You'll see my smile looks out of place<em>  
><em>If you look closer it's easy to trace<em>

_The tracks of my tears  
>I need you, need you<em>

_Outside I'm masquerading_  
><em>Inside my hope is fading<em>  
><em>Just a clown since you put me down<em>  
><em>My smile is my make-up I wear since my break-up with you<em>

_So take a good look at my face_  
><em>You'll see my smile it looks out of place<em>  
><em>If you look closer it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting at her vanity listening to the ballad playlist she had created in order to wallow in her self pity. It had been three months since Jesse had broken her heart and left her with egg on her face, <em>literally<em>, outside of her high school. It had been three months since half of her heart had disappeared. Although she spent her days in the role of Finn Hudson's girlfriend, Rachel had never gotten over what happened between she and the boy she considered to be her soulmate – her equal match whom she wished to share the stage she called life.

That is why, she concluded to herself, she had called him that afternoon. She wasn't naïve. She knew by the markings on her calendar that Jesse would be leaving for Los Angeles this week, and although a part of her wished him well in his new adventure, she also felt they had unresolved issues to settle before he left her life for good.

She was surprised at the ease in which he accepted her invitation to the house later that evening when she had called. She assumed he had deleted the memory of them from his mind as he prepared himself for California, but she also recalled their last conversation with one another… the swift statements made at Regionals so many weeks ago. He had apologized for his actions, but the scars were still too apparent in her mind, and she hadn't accepted. Instead, she'd tried to move on with Finn in hopes that her heart would repair, but it still skipped a beat whenever she pictured the curly haired boy with the voice of pure gold.

She pressed pause on her iTunes as she heard the doorbell ring, knowing that it was time to face her own music.

He stood before her in his normal attire – black jeans and a black t-shirt, boots that were far too heavy for the hot summer evening, and sunglasses shielding his eyes, even though the sun had already set nearly an hour ago.

He removed his glasses slowly so they could look one another in the eye, feeling the tension build around them while they both remained unable to speak. Jesse cleared his throat as he looked at Rachel, noticing her adorable rainbow tank top and the incredibly short skirt that made his palms sweat. They both settled on _hi_ as their formal greetings, and Rachel asked him to join her inside.

"Um, are you sure? We can go for a ride somewhere and talk, if you'd prefer? I can only assume your dads aren't pleased with me regarding my actions in May." He took a deep breath as he stepped back, clearing the path for her to join him on the porch. She shrugged as she moved her arm to motion him inside.

"It's okay – they're in Cleveland for the weekend. It's their anniversary."

Jesse raised his eyebrows as he followed her in off the stoop, surprised that she would invite him over when no one else was there to occupy the house. Perhaps she didn't want witnesses when she berated him for the way he acted so many months ago. To be perfectly honest, he had been on edge ever since he received her phone call that afternoon. He'd typed out a hundred text messages, two dozen emails, a handful of letters over the past weeks in order to apologize to the brunette before he'd began packing for his move, but they all remained unsent. He'd found out through social media sites that she was already with the quarterback, and he assumed she'd forgotten about him and had moved on with her life. From the tear that he noticed in the corner of her eye, he hoped that he had been wrong all this time.

"I wanted to clear the air before you left for Los Angeles, Jesse." _She'd remembered the date,_ he thought to himself before letting a smile sneak its way to his face. "You may have already accepted what happened between us, but I'll be honest in saying I need closure. I have questions, and I would very much appreciate you answering them to the best of your ability." She stood with her hands on her hips as he nodded his head, promising to be honest in his responses.

"First – why did you do it?" It wasn't the most important question she had for the evening, but it would definitely determine the direction of the rest of her inquiries after he answered.

"Because I didn't want to risk my scholarship by staying at McKinley. Because I didn't want to be stuck in Ohio for the rest of my life." She nodded as she looked away, letting a tear sneak out of the corner of her eye. It burned her skin as it marked a path down her cheek. "That doesn't mean I don't regret the decision…" he continued. "Every single day since it happened."

She looked back and straightened her posture, forcing herself to continue. "Then why didn't you contact me afterwards? The least you could have done was explain instead of giving an empty apology at regionals."

"I wanted to… so many times, but I knew you were with Hudson. I wanted to sing it from the roof tops and tell my teammates to fuck off, that you were the reason we'd won Regionals, and subsequently Nationals over the summer." He buried his hands in his pockets as he bare his soul on the living room floor, admitting to Rachel things he had never even admitted to himself.

"What do you mean I was the reason?" She stood confused before him, suddenly wishing she had accepted his invitation to go on a drive as the room was beginning to lose oxygen that she so desperately needed at the moment.

"This year's regionals performance was the first time I ever exhibited any passion on stage, and I'm aware of that. Had we performed as robots like so many countless times before, I honestly believe you may have taken the trophy that day." He paused as he formed the words in his head, trying to make sense of what he felt as his heart began to race. "Rache, I saw you perform that afternoon. When you sang _Faithfully_ with Finn, I developed feelings I had never experienced before. _That's_ why I was able to perform with so much passion, so many raw emotions. Because for the first time in my life, I had felt something… here," he stated, taking Rachel's palm and placing it on his chest.

"Your heart is racing," she whispered, as they both slowly began moving towards each other, slicing the tension between them like a knife neither of them knew they possessed. She felt as he wiped away her tear, rubbing her cheek with his thumb as he held onto her other hand over his heart. With his lips inches away from hers, she asked the one question that had been burning inside her since they had separated – the only question that mattered to her anymore.

"Was it ever real?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

His answer came in the form of a heated kiss, taking away what little air she had left in her lungs. She hesitated for a moment, keeping her mouth closed while she allowed her hands to roam the contours of his chest and torso, fighting between the urge to push him away and also pull him closer. As his lips danced circles on her neck, she opened her eyes as she felt new tears forming, but she knew they were no longer the tears of heartache. After so many months of gut wrenching love songs and tear stained pillows, her body was crying tears of joy. However fleeting, she had regained Jesse in her life.

"It was always real," he whispered in her ear, before breaking contact and leaning back to look her in the eye. "Rache, you know we would never have met had it not been for Shelby, and I know I fucked up by choosing Vocal Adrenaline over you, but my feelings were always real. Our connection was always real."

She nodded her head and watched as Jesse visibly relaxed, finally understanding that their subsequent pride is what had truly kept them both apart during their last summer in the same state. She removed her hand from his chest as Jesse shivered at the loss of contact, but she replaced it in his hand as she began to lead him upstairs. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, but he followed behind regardless. He had made the mistake before – this time, he would let Rachel lead.

"Jesse," she whispered as she closed her bedroom door behind them, sealing their privacy although there were no other people in the house, "I know you're leaving next week. I also know that we can't be together, but I want this…" she looked down at the floor as she tried to find the words to make sense of her feelings, "I want my first time to mean something. I know that with you, it will." She returned her gaze to find that Jesse had raised his eyebrows, daring her to ask the question he couldn't force himself to ask. "And yes, I'm sure."

She walked towards him - as he had lost all ability to move. As she forced him to sit down on her bed, he shook his head and examined the course of actions this day had taken.

"Rachel, I can't let you do this. I love you, and you and I both know that, but I'm leaving in a few days and I'm not coming back. I don't want you to lose your virginity to someone you'll never see again." He could physically feel his heart breaking inside his chest, and he wondered for a moment if Rachel would have to call an ambulance for him to be repaired. More than anything in the world, he wanted to experience this moment with her. He wanted to love her and join her and feel his body inside of hers, but he wouldn't do it knowing that he would be forced to say goodbye to her in the morning.

"I know the consequences of my actions, Jesse, and I know what happens when the sun comes up tomorrow, but I want you. I want to share this with you and no one else. I need this to happen, to allow both of us to move on," she said, being completely honest in her argument to him. She sat down beside him on the bed as she saw the wheels spinning behind his eyes. He was considering her invitation to experience this moment with her, and her heart started racing as she mulled over the possibility of him saying no.

"I love you, you know," he whispered as he licked his lips and looked down at his hands on his lap. He knew this was a big decision for Rachel, but he had to admit that it was as equally big for him. Yes, he had had sex with other girls before, but he'd never been in love with any of them. He'd slept with nearly every girl in his high school show choir, but he'd never been _intimate_ with anyone before. He knew, looking into Rachel's eyes and seeing the love reflected back to him, that he wouldn't be able to make that statement after tonight.

She placed her hands on the mattress behind her as she pushed her way backwards to the head of the bed. Jesse turned and followed suit, hovering above her as neither dared to break eye contact. He lowered himself as he placed the majority of his weight on his left arm, hoping not to crush her as he used his right hand to wipe away the near-constant tears that remained on Rachel's face. She smiled and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand, an action that sent shivers down Jesse's spine. As he leaned down to meet her lips with his, she placed both hands on his chest to stop him.

"Jesse?" she whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you too." And with that, his mouth found hers in a kiss more passionate than anything she had ever experienced before. Her tongue traced the bottom of his lips, begging for entrance, and Jesse was happy to oblige as she slightly spread her legs on the mattress and he allowed his weight to fall in between. Her hands instinctively made their way to his curls as she felt her breath becoming more shallow, a fire beginning to burn in her body that she knew only Jesse could extinguish.

He felt her body burn as he slowly slid his hand inside of her shirt, tracing unknown patterns into her skin with his soft touch. After Rachel arched her back to force more contact, he groaned into her mouth and moved his hand further north, grasping at her from the outside of her bra. He could feel her peaks hardening at his touch, and his jeans suddenly became too tight to remain in tact.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she removed her hands from his hair to unhook the button of his pants, cautiously sliding the zipper down as she felt his bulge through his boxers. She had never gone this far with a boy, and she gasped as she felt the size of Jesse through his remaining clothes. She felt him smirk against her neck and laughed shyly, trying to hide the blush that had unknowingly crept onto her face. He leaned up on his arms to make eye contact again, asking with his gaze once more if she was sure of her decision. She nodded, no words needed to fill what little space was between them, and her breath shook as he slid her skirt down her legs. With light touches and soft embraces, they removed the rest of their clothing and lovingly enjoyed the views they were both allotted.

Jesse rubbed a thumb over Rachel's cheek again, wishing for a moment that he could spend the rest of his life with her, in this house, in this bed, and the rest of the world be forgotten. In his eighteen years of life, never had he seen anything more beautiful than the girl who currently lay beneath him, wanting him as badly as he wanted her. He kissed her softly on the lips as he removed his hand from her cheek to guide himself inside of her, pausing instantly as her body clenched and she let out a soft groan. After a few moments, her nails retracted from his back and he felt her thighs relax on his sides, and he took the initiate to rock slowly inside of her, silently begging her to experience the pleasures he himself was feeling at that moment. He leaned back to make eye contact with her once more as he cautiously quickened his pace, and she smiled up at him through her tear-stained eyes. "I love you, Jesse. So much," she whispered, and he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too," he whispered against her neck. Had it not been for Rachel's own tears falling freely from her eyes, she could have felt the ones currently losing themselves in her hair, as Jesse let go of the barriers he carried and let his own tears fall freely, experiencing for the first time the act of true intimacy… laced with true heartache. Tomorrow they would say goodbye.


	3. Her Tea Leaves

**Song Title: Her Tea Leaves by Iron and Wine**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its character, or the song – but oh my, if I did, Finn would be gone and my two lovers would be together.**

_Come the evening of my days  
>The dark birds in the trees and in her garden<br>I think I'll be there somewhere too  
>The yarrow by my head where I have fallen<em>

_And she will lick her thinner thumb_  
><em>And ringless finger too, and douse a candle<em>  
><em>And though she never gave a thing<em>  
><em>The way she said my name, we'll be together<em>

_When autumn comes, she'll be there_  
><em>Jasmine still in her hair<em>  
><em>Her tea leaves dry by the sea<em>

_Many men behind her door_  
><em>Have heard the bathtub run and longed to love her<em>  
><em>And though she doesn't wait for me<em>  
><em>We never ask the time when we're together.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2060 - "Present Day"<strong>

Jesse poured another mug of warm tea and added a small drop of honey, knowing that the combination of flavors was Rachel Berry's preference. He had known the brunette for nearly fifty years, and although parts of his memory may be fading, he could still recall the very first time he saw her face – heard her voice – lost himself in surrender to her. _She had always held the power_, he thought as a wrinkled smile crept on his face. As he walked to the veranda of their house to deliver the tea to his beloved, he paused for a moment in the hallway to gaze at the trophies that lined the walls, the still shots that filled the photo frames of the house they chose for their own personal retirements.

There were Tony awards for Best Leading Actress in multiple plays and musicals, Golden Globes and Emmys for Jesse's guest stints on television programs, and separated from all of them – in their own glass case – held Rachel's Grammy award for Female Vocalist of the Year and Jesse's Oscar for Best Male in a Leading Role. He smiled once again as he remembered the reward shows, the countless after parties. Through all the years they'd spent together and separated, they always somehow managed to find one another again.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2012<strong>

Rachel stood tapping her foot impatiently as she peered through the clothes in her closet. She knew that her high school graduation gown would most likely cover the majority of her outfit, but she still felt it important to wear something professional underneath, something that would show her peers how far she was going to make it in life. As she fingered through the rows of brightly colored sweaters so neatly hung in a row, she huffed and cursed herself for never purchasing any black dresses.

"You know it doesn't matter what you wear, Rache. You're going to be the star regardless." Rachel turned around as she heard her boyfriend enter her bedroom, silently thanking him for always having the ability to calm her nerves.

"That's easy for you to say, Jesse. You've already been through graduation – you know what to expect." She sighed again as she grabbed the solid burgundy dress, hoping that the outfit would suffice for her performance at the assembly.

Jesse came up from behind her and kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tried to pat out invisible wrinkles from the material she was holding. "I don't know why you're so worried," he whispered. "You know as well as I do that you're gonna knock them dead."

She leaned back into his shoulder as a sad smile crept onto her face. She knew what would have to take place directly after the ceremony, and she hadn't slept in days at the prospect of it. She'd even made a list of pros and cons, but there was one pro that stood out above all the rest – that trumped the entire list of cons by itself – _success._

"So have you decided what you want to do afterwards? Dinner at Breadsticks? Or just come back to your dads' house and chill for the evening?" Jesse had already made plans of his own – and they included their favorite little hide away, the hotel near the interstate that had cheap rates and a very comfortable king size bed, but he was willing to do whatever Rachel wanted… it was her night, after all. He felt her muscles tense as she stepped away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"Actually, I was wanting to talk afterwards, if that would be okay."

He sensed her tone immediately, as she so rarely held it in her voice. Normally, her personality was so bubbly and contagious that he'd found himself laughing audibly just at the twinkle that would shine from her eyes, and that factor did nothing but make her melancholy that much stronger when it shown through. "What's wrong?" he asked, caution in his voice.

"We'll discuss it later, Jesse." She started pulling the curling iron through her hair again, trying to perfect tresses that had already been shaped and held with spray.

"We'll discuss it now. What's going on?" It was his turn to become tense, and he followed her into the bedroom and sat down on her bed, a location that had become all too familiar and comfortable since they had consummated their relationship nearly a year ago.

"Jesse, I don't want to talk about this right now. Can we just drop it until tonight?" She met his gaze in the vanity mirror, and Rachel let a tear fall as she noticed his expression. Raised eyebrows and hurt in his eyes. It was the expression she liked least of all on his features, especially when it was due to her own actions. She inhaled deeply as she dropped her gaze, refusing to look into his eyes. "I'm leaving, Jesse."

"I know you are. In thirty minutes, to be exact. I told you I'd drive you there." His heart was racing, confusion overtaken by doubt as he tried to understand where his girlfriend was coming from.

"No, I mean I'm leaving town. I'm leaving my dads and, because of that, I'm leaving _you._" She dropped the last word to a whisper, but it could have been shouted from Yankee Stadium for all Jesse knew. She turned around to meet his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding the situation at hand. "I got accepted into a summer program at NYU," she explained, "and it starts next week. I only just found out about it a few days ago. I had been waitlisted at the beginning of the year so I never mentioned it, but another girl ended up dropping out a few days ago to travel with her boyfriend. I've already ironed out all of the details with my dads. They're going to pay for an apartment through the summer, which will give me enough time to save some money and handle my own bills by the fall. I'm not coming back here, Jesse. I can't." She lost her voice at the end of her statement as tears began flowing from her eyes. She never broke contact with Jesse's face, but his own eyes had been averted to the floor.

"And I suppose I get no say in this?" he whispered, standing up from the bed. "I stay here and support you for nearly two _years_ and you don't even have the decency to warn me that you're making other plans? I thought we were in this _together_, Rachel!" He was shouting, but he didn't care. He knew it was only a matter of time before her dads came upstairs to find out what was the matter, but he needed answers before he was willing to comprehend the circumstances.

Rachel was sobbing by her vanity, no longer caring that her face was covered with mascara. She was too busy trying to keep hold of the numerous pieces of her heart that were crumbling inside of her. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. I can't turn down this opportunity. Maybe after the summer we can discuss the idea of you moving up there and finding a job. Or maybe even enrolling in school as well."

"Like hell, Rachel! I'm supposed to change all of _my _plans when you had the audacity to go right ahead and plan your future without me?" His face was contorted with all of the emotions he was feeling. Stay? Go? Stay? In the end, he knew his pride would win out above all else. As he turned to march through her door, he looked back at her once more as she crumbled on her vanity chair. "I loved you, Rachel. I hope this is worth it." He was already halfway to the driveway and stomping through the Berry's yard before he let his tears fall. He'd lost her yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2021<strong>

Jesse and Rachel were lounging on their oversized recliner, snuggling their bodies against one another although they were both overheated by the heavy blanket Rachel insisted on using. As she heard the tea kettle whistling from the stove, she stood up and paused momentarily by the window of their twenty-fourth story window.

"Manhattan is so beautiful this time of night," she stated, enjoying the view that they had both longed for so desperately in their teenage years. She had been naïve when she moved up here alone, nearly ten years ago, but her heartache and struggle through her adolescence was worth it. She was currently starring in the revival of _Funny Girl_, and she had already won her first Tony award for her role as Maria in _West Side Story_ a few years ago. She squinted as she took in the colors bursting from the Empire State Building, the location of her reunion with her fiancé sitting a few feet away. "I'm so happy we chose this building last year. I just don't think we would have been as happy in Chelsea."

"That's because you're obsessed with the lights of Broadway," Jesse snickered as he walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, a habit he had kept long after they stumbled upon each other in the building that they were both unashamedly gazing at that evening. He'll never forget seeing her in the lobby that day – standing with her dads on their first visit to the city. Jesse already had one successful film under his belt at the time, and he was on location doing shoots for his second. The area of the lobby he was in was closed to civilians, but he heard Rachel's laughter above the calls coming from the director, and he'd walked out of the scene without a second thought. It was only a matter of weeks before they knew it had to be fate, and when Jesse had proposed to her atop the building a year later, she had smiled and accepted with tears in her eyes. They were due to walk down the aisle in two months, and both were anxiously awaiting their future together.

"Will you get the tea?" Rachel asked, pulling him back from his walk down memory lane. "I'll pop in the movie while you're doing that." She moved to grab her nearly worn out copy of _The Way We Were_, their combined favorite of all of Barbra's classics. As she slipped the DVD into the player and switched on the television, she could hear Jesse's phone ringing from inside the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently against the recliner as Jesse rejoined her in their living room, a look of solemn on his face. She furrowed her eyebrows as she took in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"That was my agent," he replied, trying to find the words to explain the sudden change in course his life was about to take. "I got the lead in that Vietnam War movie I told you about."

"Congratulations!" Rachel yelled, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck. "That's a role of a lifetime!" She smiled larger than she had in her entire life, and she was so giddy that she didn't notice the change in the atmosphere as Jesse's back tensed.

"Rache, they want to start shooting in four weeks. On location." Her body stiffened as she suddenly took in his demeanor, understanding now why he hadn't shared in her joy over the news. She stepped back to look him in the eye as she asked the question burning at the tip of her tongue, threatening to shoot flames as she opened her mouth.

"What did you tell them?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Rachel, you just said it was the role of a lifetime. You know what this could mean for my career."

"What did you tell them, Jesse?" she repeated, although she already knew it was unnecessary. The answer was written on his face.

"I'm leaving in two weeks." He noticed her exhale as she turned away from him and began pacing the floor of the living room. For a minute, he wondered if it were possible to leave tracks in the rug they had chosen as their center piece. "It's a ten month shoot, Rachel. We can just push the wedding back a year."

"Which is what we've been saying for _two_ years, Jesse!" Rachel was furious as hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. They had already changed the date of their wedding _three_ times in support of their careers, but luckily they had all been before the invitations went out. When they had chosen August 3rd this time around, they both promised that nothing would stand in the way – that _that_ was the day they would begin their lives together. "You're not going," she said, coming to a standstill in front of him as he ran his hands through his curls.

"Excuse me?" he replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but how many times have you chosen your _own_ life and your _own _career in front of us?" His blood was boiling directly below the surface. No, he hadn't understood her actions before, but now they made perfect sense. This could be his chance at an Oscar. Rachel, of all people, had to understand that.

"I was a kid, Jesse! A selfish teenager! How dare you throw that back in my face!" Once again, she was standing in front of Jesse as uncontrollable sobs overtook her body. She was eighteen all over again, yet this time – it was his decision to break her heart.

"We don't have to decide this right now, babe," he responded, trying to calm her nerves. "Let's just watch the movie and discuss it at another time. We can compromise, I know we can. We can figure something out."

"Get out," Rachel whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"What?" Jesse was stunned. They were in the middle of building a life together – a life he so desperately wanted to be a part of. How could she so easily remove him from her equation?

"I said _get out_. You're nearly thirty years old, Jesse. If it's not happening for us now, it's not ever going to happen. This is over." She stood firm in her statement, meeting his eyes to showcase her stubborn and haste decision.

"And I get no say in this? This is _our_ wedding, Rachel. This is _our_ life. You can't keep making all of the decisions!"

"You're the one that made the decision when you agreed to leave on the phone just now. Get your Oscar in Vietnam, Jesse. Become the huge star we all knew you would be. I'm not going to walk in your shadows." And with that, she turned away from him. She knew she was selfish, and under any other circumstance, she would have shied away and stayed in his shadow forever, but deep in her heart, she knew it was the last straw. They couldn't keep doing this to each other.

She heard him sniff before he turned for the door, pausing for a moment before stepping into the hallway. "I loved you, Rachel," he whispered, but she made no move to acknowledge that she'd heard him. "I'll be back around to collect my things," he stated more firmly, and she heard as his own cries broke through before the door shut behind him.

"Goodbye, Hubbell," she whispered into the empty apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Jesse ran his hand through his thinning curls as he took the rocking chair next to Rachel, sighing at the feelings his aching body was experiencing. Age has a funny way of sneaking up on a person. Through the years, Rachel and Jesse had rejoined countless times, only to end their relationship once more when things weren't going easily for the both of them. Although they'd spent years apart, and had countless relationships of their own, neither ever married… both knowing that eventually, one day, their lives would stand still and they would be able to have their happily ever after.

"You may want to water that plant, Rache," Jesse noticed, observing the strong beams of light hitting the flower pot on the porch from the setting sun. "It'll wilt if kept out in this sunlight with no water."

"That's a yarrow plant," Rachel responded, as if that was enough of an explanation. She turned her head slowly and noticed her lover's raised eyebrows, a habit Jesse had never broken from his adolescence. She smiled softly at the memories they shared before she clarified. "Yarrows don't need special treatment, they don't need the tender, love, and care that other plants require to survive. They thrive in bad soil and poor situations. It allows them to grow stronger."

She peered out to the open yard they had shared for nearly ten years, taking in the scenery of the pond as Jesse reached his arm out and linked his fingers with hers. They both began rocking their separate chairs to the same rhythm, a wordless song they both knew by heart. "Legend has it," Rachel continued, "that the yarrow plant was the flower of Achilles that he would take with him into battle – because it was the strongest herb of all. It would take the pain and suffering away from a wounded soldier."

They sat quietly for the remainder of the sunset, wishing to keep the moment peaceful as the sky turned from blues and greens to yellows and reds - before finally settling into darkness. The cool breeze skipped along Rachel's long grey tresses before finding its way into Jesse's curls, and they both smiled into the gentle wind as they kept their hands intertwined, wishing to stay in contact for as long as the outside world allowed them. Out in the yard, fireflies danced among themselves and illuminated the night sky, oblivious of the two soul mates that had lost their bodies to slumber on the veranda.

* * *

><p><strong>Two depressing songs in a row… that was not intentional. Although some people see Her Tea Leaves as a sad piece, I've always found it to be so beautiful and inspiring. Especially the last line – <strong>_**We never ask the time when we're together. **_**I've always considered the song to be about soul mates that couldn't always make it work, but still somewhere knew they would always have one another. To me, that is the very definition of St. Berry and I'm stoked the song showed up on my iPod today. **

**Anyhoo, I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews from the first song. Honestly, they're so unbelievably sweet. Let's keep our fingers crossed that the next song chosen is a bit more… uplifting? **


	4. Let's Dance

**Song Title: Let's Dance by M. Ward**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, no ownership coming from this gal. The only thing I own is my imagination. And a dog.**

_Let's dance - put on your red shoes and dance the blues  
>Let's dance - to the song they're playin' on the radio<br>_

_Let's sway- while color lights up your face  
>Let's sway- sway through the crowd to an empty space<br>_

_If you say run, I'll run with you  
>If you say hide, we'll hide<br>Because my love for you  
>Would break my heart in two<br>If you should fall into my arms  
>And tremble like a flower<br>_

_Let's dance - for fear your grace should fall  
>Let's dance - for fear tonight is all<em>

Let's sway - you could look into my eyes  
>Let's sway - under the moonlight, this serious moonlight<p>

_If you say run, I'll run with you  
>If you say hide, we'll hide<br>Because my love for you  
>Would break my heart in two<br>If you should fall into my arms  
>And tremble like a flower<br>_

_Let's dance - put on your red shoes and dance the blues  
>Let's dance - to the song they're playin' on the radio<br>_

_Let's sway - you could look into my eyes  
>Let's sway - under the moonlight, this serious moonlight<em>

**I will rarely do this in this particular fic, but if you haven't heard this song, I'm going to strongly recommend you YouTube it before proceeding. It's originally by David Bowie (who I looove) but this cover is incredible, and it really sets the tone for the entire one shot. Okay, no more demands. I promise. *hugs***

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry grunted as she once again tried to clasp the buckle on her red heels. This particular pair of shoes had given her nothing but trouble since she bought them nearly two years ago at a vintage shop in Queens, but they were also her favorite. She knew they were Jesse's favorite as well, and she wanted to look perfect for their anniversary dinner later that evening. With one more huff, she finally felt the clasp slide into place, and she mentally patted herself on the back for her achievement.<p>

"One task down, twenty more to go," she said to her reflection in the vanity mirror. They had both promised to enjoy a low-key anniversary this year, what with Jesse starring as Seymour in Broadway's revival of _Little Shop of Horrors _and Rachel herself having just completed her run in _Wicked,_ but if she knew Jesse at all, she knew he had no doubt reserved a table at their favorite dining establishment overlooking the city. Regardless, Rachel had devised her own plans for the evening, and they included a dinner she had spent hours preparing. As she tied the loose fabric of her stunning red dress around her waist, she once again examined herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she concluded, before making her way into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their evening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jesse! Jesse! Over here!<em>" At this point, Jesse St. James was used to the media interest that surrounded him wherever he went. To put it mildly, it was the attention he felt he deserved, and he was not about to show a lack of gratitude to those who kept his run in the current revival afloat. The thirty or so minutes he spent at the stage door of the theatre signing autographs and posing for pictures were some of his favorite times. However, as much as he adored his fans and appreciated their commitment to his work, he was in a bit of a hurry on this particular night. He'd made reservations at the best restaurant in the city, and he wanted to surprise Rachel in plenty of time for their anniversary.

After the last fan blushed profusely in the picture taken of the two of them, Jesse bid the crowd farewell and promised to be back the following night. As if on cue, a cab pulled up alongside the alley and Jesse stepped inside before he could get roped into reshoots with people who didn't feel satisfied with their initial photos of the star. As the wave of disappointment overshadowed the crowd, Jesse rolled up the window of the cab and sighed as he leaned back into the seat, finally able to remove the mask of a show face that he'd plastered on that evening. The only thing he'd been able to see for the duration of the day was the image of his wife's face, and it was currently a twenty minute cab ride away.

During the ride, he allowed his mind to wander back to those first nights he shared with Rachel after reconnecting with her in London's West End district. Although they were both admitted theatre-lovers, neither had known that they were mutually starring in separate productions in the booming European city. At that point, Jesse had been a veteran actor with three different plays below his belt, but his run in London's new musical was the first that allowed him to showcase his vocal range. He had started to build up not only a reputation in the theatre world, but also a fanbase that ranged through multiple media agencies. When he walked to the street where his musical had been playing on his third night in the city, he peered across the street and saw Rachel's name in the lights illuminated above her own theatre. He'd stopped dead in his tracks at the time, wondering but not questioning if fate had given him a second opportunity with the girl he'd never been able to forget after high school.

He spent numerous nights afterwards staying behind at the stage door in an attempt to see her exit her own, but it was to no avail. Regardless of the thwarting fans that surrounded him on the street corner, he was never able to catch Rachel without making it too obvious that he was loitering for unknown reasons. After a few weeks, he felt safe and secure enough to call off one evening so that it would allot him a free night to participate in his ex-girlfriends own musical as an innocent audience member. The moment she stepped on the stage, his breath escaped him. She was always beautiful, she was always vocally talented, but the years since high school had shaped her into a young star that would no doubt take the world by storm. At the end of the production, her character died a tragic death on stage, and Jesse caught himself with tears in his eyes at her convincing portrayal of a dying lover. The act had sealed his fate, and he waited patiently outside of the theatre for Rachel to emerge.

"_Hi_," he'd said that night, a breathy whisper that had somehow caught in his throat. They both stood outside of the theatre with the lights shining down, causing shadows to dance along Rachel's face that proved to be intoxicating in the late night air. She'd stood immobile for what felt like hours, staring at Jesse's eyes as though they were suddenly the only other thing in the world, before she had replied with a simple, "_Hello"_ of her own.

Their chemistry had always been ignited through some centrifugal force, and neither of them were surprised when they found themselves emotionally and physically drawn to one another throughout the remainder of their contracts in the city. Afterwards, Jesse had returned to New York a full month before Rachel, who had gained international fame through her previous role, but they both knew that they were _home_ when they returned to their concrete jungle. It was only a handful of months before they shared a home in the Upper East Side, fully committing to one another now that life's unnerving obstacles no longer played a role.

It was on the rooftop of that very same home, the apartment they still shared with one another after four years, that Jesse had proposed to Rachel under the moonlight. They had spent the evening slow dancing and making love, discussing the pros and cons of the current rumors of a Judy Garland biopic musical being in the works, and sharing a vegan meal over two mismatched plates that Rachel still wouldn't part with after all this time. Jesse smiled in the cab as he recalled Rachel's reaction.

* * *

><p><em>They were lying on a blanket on the rooftop of their building, still basking in the afterglow of being with one another, when Rachel released a sigh and commented on the fact that she never imagined being this happy – this in <em>_**love**__ with another human being._

"_I know I messed up in high school, Jesse, but I need you to know that that's never going to happen again. It's only you. It's only ever been you," she whispered as she turned her body to face the man she loved. He reached up to stroke the side of her face with his thumb, smiling at the commitment Rachel had just promised._

_Jesse leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips, lingering for longer than he'd planned. He rolled over on top of her to deepen the kiss for a moment more, and he felt a physical protest coming from his girlfriend as he stood to collect something from the picnic basket they'd brought with them. He turned around in time to see her frowning, a look of confusion on her face, before he reached out to hand her a very worn out Care Bear that she recognized instantly. _

"_You kept this?" she asked, a tear forming in her eye. It was the Care Bear she'd won for him in a raging game of skeeball after their first date in high school. It had been nearly ten years ago now, and Jesse had been all over the world… always tucking the Care Bear into a side pocket to help ease the loneliness while he was miles away from everyone that mattered._

"_Of course I did. Am I wrong to assume you kept the Adele album I gave you your senior year of high school?" Rachel blushed at Jesse's accusation. The album – although scratched and worn at this point – was tucked away in her memory box under their bed. Jesse broke her blush by asking her to lift the t-shirt he had placed on the stuffed animal. Underneath, she found a box that held a beautiful, sparkling ring. She gasped, both at the event that was currently taking place and the originality of it all._

"_You're far too special for diamonds," Jesse stated, as he slipped the elegant gold star ring onto Rachel's finger, "but the meaning is the same." _

_Always one for the dramatics, Rachel exploded with tears as she screamed "YES!" loud enough to surpass every taxi in New York that was currently honking its horn. This was it. This was their beginning. All of their childish antics from so long ago could remain in Ohio with their past. From now on, it was Jesse and Rachel – two souls that were once so lost in themselves, they were able to find each other. _

* * *

><p>"Rache?" Jesse called as he entered their apartment, the aroma of his favorite dish filling the air. "Rache? You home?" He knew she wouldn't miss their anniversary, but he was starting to wonder if he should have played a little less coy over his plans for the evening. The traffic had been horrible during his ride home, and they were sure to miss their reservations now. Just as he was about to dial her number from his cell phone, he found a note waiting for him on their kitchen counter.<p>

_Jesse,  
>Call the restaurant and tell them we won't make it.<br>__Meet me on the rooftop.  
><em>_XoXo,  
><em>_Rachel_

He laughed as he reread the note. At this point, he didn't know why he tried to keep anything from her. Of course she knew he had made reservations, and of _course_ she had made plans of her own for the evening. After a quick call to the establishment with an apology and a reservation for the following week, Jesse dropped off his keys and wallet on the counter and made his way to the top of the building.

* * *

><p>Even after two years of marriage, Rachel still had the ability to surprise him. He stepped through the railing and found his wife sitting on a blanket with a picnic spread out before her, candles of various shapes and sizes waving in the chilled air. He took in the sight of the only woman he'd ever loved as she stood to greet him, her red dress flowing behind her in the same rhythm of her chestnut locks of hair. Yes, Rachel still had the ability to take Jesse's breath away, and damned if he didn't appreciate it.<p>

"You're late," she noted as they joined their arms in an embrace.

"You know how I like to make an entrance," he whispered in her ear before capturing her mouth with his. Forgetting about the food, Rachel opened her lips to allow Jesse more access as they massaged their tongues together, creating a friction that both were beginning to feel in their lower stomachs. Just as Rachel began to feel Jesse pressed against her thigh, she broke the kiss and stepped away.

"First, we eat. Then, we dance." _Rachel was always the one in charge. _"Then," she continued as she flashed a wicked smile to her husband, "I ravage you on this beautifully padded blanket I've conveniently set aside for our picnic this evening."

They both hurried through their meal as quickly as possible, equally needing something far more physical to curb their appetites. Jesse replaced the used dishes into the picnic basket as Rachel pressed play on the iPod dock that she had brought with her for the night. He recognized the song immediately, as it was the very song they played for their anniversary the previous year. Just as the haunting voice of M. Ward began playing softly through the speakers, Jesse took Rachel's hand and led her to the open space in the middle of the candles. Their bodies began to sway as they listened quietly to the lyrics, enjoying their time together for as long as the moon would allow them.

_If you say run, I'll run with you  
>If you say hide, we'll hide<br>Because my love for you  
>Would break my heart in two<br>If you should fall into my arms  
>And tremble like a flower<br>_

_Let's dance - put on your red shoes and dance the blues  
>Let's dance - to the song they're playin' on the radio<br>_

_Let's sway - you could look into my eyes  
>Let's sway - under the moonlight, this serious moonlight<em>

The song had barely ended before they found their way to the blanket, locking arms and legs between one another as though it was their first time experiencing the sensations. Jesse rolled on top of his wife as he placed soft and lingering kisses from her palm to the inside of her elbow, pausing for a moment as he felt her pulse through the vein there. Her very life was more important to him than his own, and he marveled at the feelings she created just by being in his presence. Noting his suspension, Rachel reached behind and ran her fingers through his curls, drawing him back to the action at hand before she took control and rolled over him, forcing Jesse onto his back.

His fingers danced along her sides before finally reaching her shoulders, and shivers followed on the skin as Jesse continued his path along her body. He slid the straps of her dress down at such an ease that it would appear he was afraid to rip the material, although Rachel couldn't care less about the fabric. In her mind, it was the only thing keeping them apart, and she maneuvered her arms to allow the top to fall along her waist. She sat up slightly, allowing enough room between them to remove Jesse's dress pants, and their speed increased slightly as they helped the other remove the remainder of their garments.

Jesse arched his back to place a kiss on Rachel's lips, drawing their tongues together in an addiction that neither of them ever wished to fight. As he raised his knees slightly, creating a perfect seat for Rachel to enjoy, he felt himself slide into her and allowed a small gasp to escape his throat. They moved together in sync, and Rachel repositioned herself slightly as Jesse lost his hands in her hair. So many feelings overcame them both as Rachel's body rocked above his, releasing tiny yelps with each thrust that Jesse managed to get in deeper. Each time together was different – each time was like new.

And like so many times before, they let go together - each of them staying perfectly still as the jolts of electricity flowed through their bodies. After the crash, Rachel slid her leg over Jesse's thigh, joining him on her back against the cool fabric of the blanket.

"I never get tired of you taking control," Jesse stated, tucking Rachel's hair behind her ear. "Seeing you above me is one of the most erotic sights on the planet."

Rachel laughed as she took in his words, blushing despite herself. "It's not like we have a choice at the moment," she noted, rubbing her swollen stomach where Jesse's own free hand was currently placed. "We still have another three weeks before little Judy gets here."

"Tell me again how you convinced me to name our daughter Judy? Barbra is obviously superior in every way."

"I agree, but you know that Barbra is my middle name, and I don't want to name any of our children after ourselves. There's just something _too _arrogant in that, I think." She smiled as Jesse leaned in for another kiss. This was their middle. They had the rest of their lives to enjoy the end, and the beginning was more beautiful than either of them could have imagined. Now, after years of being together, they were finally ready to enjoy their central point with another pair of feet in their apartment, as well as their lives.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, as the moon knowingly smiled above them. There were so many years to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you guys soooo MUCH for the reviews! This one is for rae of sunshinexx. In all my months of shipping, I never even imagined Rachel and Jesse ever having a child. Hopefully I'll find another way to incorporate it in the future, but I hope this will work for now. xoxo.<strong>


	5. We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off

**Song Title: We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off by Jermaine Stewart**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this is in my top 3 favorite 80s dance songs of all time. Love it!**

Not a word, from your lips  
>You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip.<br>A quick hit, that's your game.  
>But I'm not a piece of meat, still you like my brain.<br>Night is young, so are we.  
>Let's get to know each other better, slow &amp; easily.<br>Take my hand, let's hit the floor.  
>Shake our bodies to the music.<br>Maybe then you'll score.

So come on baby, won't you show some class  
>Why you want to move so fast?<br>We don't have to take our clothes off  
>To have a good time, Oh no<br>We could dance and party all night  
>And drink some cherry wine, Uh huh.<br>We don't have to take our clothes off  
>To have a good time, Oh no<br>We could dance & party all night (all night)  
>And drink some cherry wine, Uh huh<p>

Just slow down if you want me  
>A man wants to be approached cool &amp; romantically<br>I've got needs - Just like you  
>If the conversation's good<br>Vibrations through and through.

So come on baby, won't you show some class  
>Why you want to move so fast?<br>We don't have to take our clothes off  
>To have a good time, Oh no<br>We could dance & party all night (all night)  
>And drink some cherry wine.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't do it, Jesse. You know as well as I do that my fathers won't allow it." Rachel sat thumbing through her music collection on her bed as she spoke with her boyfriend on her cell phone.<p>

"It's one night, Rache. Tell them you're sleeping over at Tina's. How many times have you ever broken their trust? You're seventeen years old. It's time to live a little… get your heart racing," he whispered at the end. Jesse St. James had never been easy to resist by anybody, and he wasn't above taking advantage of that knowledge when he truly wanted something. Tonight? He wanted to sneak his girlfriend out of her house to go dancing in Akron.

"I don't know…" Rachel was biting her bottom lip, and Jesse could picture her perfectly as she sat on the bed playing with the hem of her skirt with her free hand, trying to distract herself as she contemplated the repercussions of lying to her fathers. "Let me think about it, okay? I'll call you back within an hour, I promise."

"Okay, but first – trust me on this, Rachel. My parents out of town and we'll have the house to ourselves. Tina has already agreed to pick you up in the morning and take you back to your parent's house. There's no way anyone would ever find out. Plus, we can scout some new dance routines at the club for upcoming glee performances." Hook, line, and sinker – Jesse knew he'd won her over. He had intentionally saved his best line for his conclusion, and if he knew Rachel Berry at all, he knew that she would do anything to further her glee club's chances in competitions. New Directions' choreography had always been sub-par, at best, and it was a sensitive topic for Rachel.

It only took a matter of seconds for her to respond. "Okay, I'm in. I'll have Tina drop me off in a couple of hours."

"I'll be playing your favorite showtunes in anticipation," he responded. Jesse was gloating, and Rachel could hear the enthusiasm despite her boyfriend's attempts at keeping a neutral tone.

"But one last thing," she continued, hoping not to come off as a naïve child who knew nothing of the outside world. Jesse was currently searching through his musical selection to find the perfect song for Rachel's arrival, but her protest caused him to pause just as his hand had landed on the Les Mis soundtrack.

"Yeah?" he asked, thumbing the hard case of the CD.

"What does one wear to a dance club?"

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous, Jesse. What if they don't let us in?" Rachel was lightly bouncing up and down as they waited outside in the line that had formed along the brick wall of the club. Yes, Jesse was old enough to get into the club, but it hadn't donned on Rachel until they arrived that she was underage. <em>Reason #243 of why I shouldn't be doing this, <em>she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and stopped bouncing, trying unsuccessfully to calm her own nerves. She had never had a reason to doubt Jesse's abilities before, and she wasn't about to start.

"Don't worry about it," her boyfriend responded with a wink. She met his eyes and instantly became relaxed. There was something so soothing in those pools of blue, and she smiled up at him as the rest of the world momentarily faded. "By the way," he continued as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "have I mentioned how deliciously stunning you look this evening?" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer. Her heart instantly began to race at the close proximity their bodies had taken, and she blushed slightly at the thought of someone finding _her _"delicious."

Truth be told, Rachel currently held the eyes of every male in the line that evening. She had borrowed a particularly revealing button up black top from Tina, and Jesse had given her a pair of red stilettos that he had taken from his mother's collection. Paired with a short black pleated skirt, slightly heavier eye makeup, and bouncing waves of hair and Rachel could have easily passed for a college student. Granted, she felt the red heart stockings she'd been wearing earlier matched perfectly, but Jesse had convinced her to leave them at home. Her argument that they had fit perfectly inside the stilettos was trumped when Jesse pointed out they would more than likely be too hot inside the dance club. Just as well, she had concluded, as it was a particularly warm August evening in Ohio.

As they made their way to the front of the line, Rachel's nerves began to take over again. Jesse removed his arm from her shoulder as he leaned into the bouncer, whispering something that even she couldn't hear as his hand made its way from his pants pocket to the bouncer's hand. Rachel knew immediately that he had slipped him some money, and when Jesse stepped back to stand beside her once again, the bouncer looked her over from head to toe. A nod of the head was all that the extremely large man gave them, but it was enough. Jesse directed Rachel into the club with a smile of achievement.

"How much did you give him?" she whispered as they walked through to get their hands stamped.

"Not as much as I could have, but more than I should. This club should be paying _us_ to have you in here. Your looks combined with both our dancing skills?" He asked the rhetorical question as they made their way hand-in-hand through the seedy hallway, and Rachel's ears were already thumping from the loud music playing in the room they were quickly approaching. She had never been to a dance club before, and her eyes were momentarily blinded as they finally entered the main room. Lights were flashing from every direction, and there was a large bar located at the back with patrons lined up waving money to the employees mixing drinks behind it. There were two open cages lifted a few feet above the ground, and one was currently occupied by what appeared to be a group of sorority girls trying desperately to attract the attention of the males in the room. Rachel peered up at Jesse from the corner of her eye, the tiniest bit of jealousy suddenly coming over her, and she smiled when she realized he was staring at _her_ in her incredibly tight attire. She raised her chin slightly as she continued looking around the room. _Eat your hearts out girls,_ she thought to herself.

Just as an overly suggestive Rihanna song came on over the loud speaker, Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and led her through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. She stood temporarily paralyzed as she watched her boyfriend's exquisite dance moves. Every person in the county knew that Jesse had a voice to match the greatest singers in history, but his dance moves followed as a close second in his book of talents. While Rachel wouldn't be winning any dance contests in her lifetime, she could find a tempo and follow it easily enough, and she soon found herself following Jesse's lead as the lyrics blasted from every direction around her.

With each passing second, Rachel was becoming more and more comfortable with the situation at hand. With the thought of broken rules and indiscretions behind her, she suddenly let loose for the first time in her entire life. Jesse grabbed her closer and their bodies began grinding to the sexualized voice of the singer from Barbados, and it only took moments for Rachel to feel that their close contact was having a direct affect on her boyfriend. Stemmed from an audacity she hadn't realized she possessed, she found herself spinning around and grinding her bottom into a heated friction with his hard-on, and Jesse groaned over her shoulder into her ear as his hands grasped at her waist.

Jesse was stunned as his girlfriend continued to gyrate against him. _Where did these moves come from?_, he wondered to himself before quickly dismissing the question with an unanswered appreciation regardless. As the lyrics continued, they began tracing the words with their own movements, both finding a secret pleasure in the fact that the majority of eyes were now on them.

_Buckle up, I'mma give it to you stronger  
><em>_Hands up, we can go a little longer.  
><em>_Tonight I'mma get a little crazy  
><em>_Get a little crazy, baby_

Rachel threw both of her hands straight in the air as Jesse began outlining the contours of her body from her fingertips to her thighs as they continued to sway. Suddenly, they both realized that tonight was a night of breaking boundaries, and Jesse decided to push his luck as his hands made their way to her hips and he dipped them ever so slightly into her waistband, grasping the skin of the spot that had forever been foreign to him.

Rachel gasped for only a second before picking up the pace exactly where she'd left off. Her body had always been off limits before, but after eight months of dating, Rachel had trusted Jesse not to take advantage or push her into doing something she didn't want to do. The fact of the matter was… Jesse's fingers felt _good_ on her skin, and she admitted it to herself as she continued to let him keep them in their current location as they danced. Her hips were on fire, and she wondered for a moment what other feelings Jesse could elicit from his fingertips as they bodies continued to rock to the music.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of foreplay disguised as dancing, Jesse and Rachel made it back to his parent's house. As Jesse pulled into the garage and shut off the engine, Rachel noted that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. She couldn't remember where the night had gone, but she <em>did<em> remember the nonstop make out session she'd had with her boyfriend in the middle of the dance floor. She was beginning to like this new Rachel, and from the previous moans coming from her boyfriend, she assumed Jesse liked her as well.

They sat in the darkness of the garage in total silence, neither of them wanting to address the giant elephant in the room. If they went inside, they would more than likely go straight to bed. _His_ bed. When Rachel had agreed to stay with him, she hadn't even considered the fact that she would be sleeping over. Her only thoughts were on finding new dance moves for the glee club, but the entire drive home from the bar had been spent with her sitting quietly as she went over her options on how the rest of the evening would be spent.

"So…" Jesse began, and Rachel noted that he was nervous. She smiled into the darkness when she realized that she was probably the first girl in Jesse's history that had made him uneasy, and she appreciated the fact that she could extract those feelings from him. "… would you like to go swimming?"

Rachel laughed out loud, obviously surprised at his request. "Swimming?" and she could see the silhouette of his nod as his curls danced in the shadows. "I don't have a suit," and it dawned on her for the first time that she hadn't brought anything other than pajamas with her. She'd either have to wear her current outfit home tomorrow, or walk into her fathers' house with bunny-clad pjs. She was absolutely horrible at breaking the rules.

"You don't need one," he responded before jumping out of the SUV and rounding the front to open the door for Rachel. As he held her hand to allow her to step easily from the vehicle, he continued. "The water temperature is regulated and the area is fenced in. We'll have total privacy. Plus, underwear covers the same amount as bathing suits."

Rachel's eyes grew as she secretly thanked the heavens that she had opted for her red panty-bra combo instead of the monkey-clad one she had put on earlier in the evening. For some reason, she just couldn't expose those poor innocent monkeys to the underground Akron dance scene, so she had changed right before she'd heard Tina honking from the driveway. Now, she and Jesse had already made their way out of the garage door and halfway through the backyard before Rachel paused. "I'm not having sex with you tonight," she blurted, instantly blushing at the boldness of her statement. She heard Jesse chuckle as he turned to face her, and he squeezed her hands tighter in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"I never considered that you would, Rache," and he was being totally honest with both her and himself. He'd only had to wait minutes with every girl he'd ever slept with before, but Rachel was different. With Rachel, he was willing to wait a lifetime.

"But I thought… I mean, your parents aren't home, we're about to go swimming in our underwear… I just thought…" and Rachel could no longer find the words to describe her contemplation. They had talked at length over Rachel's desire to wait, and Jesse had never once pressured her into doing otherwise. Why would she even consider that those facts had changed?

"Rachel," Jesse started as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his knees slightly, matching her height level as he continued to speak, "I promised you months ago that you deserve _epic_ romance. We've only been together eight months. I don't expect you to go back on a promise that you made yourself years ago. I'm willing to wait as long as you'd like," he whispered before reaching in for a kiss. Her body relaxed against his as she raked her fingers through his curls, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Both of their hearts began to race from the heated textures of one another's lips, and Rachel released a low sigh as Jesse's hands curved around to the small of her back. As they broke contact for a moment to catch their breaths, Jesse continued his previous declarations. "But I don't want you to feel pressured, Rache. If you'd rather watch a movie, that's perfectly fine. I just bought an anniversary edition of _Hello, Dolly_."

"No no, that's fine. I'd actually like to cool off in the water after sweating so much in the club. They certainly don't show the heat of all those crammed bodies in the movies…" Rachel answered as they continued on their path to the pool.

They both paused as they reached the edge of the water, and Rachel gasped at the sight. She had rarely been to Jesse's throughout the duration of their relationship, and she had certainly never seen the pool area at night. There were white lights lining each row of the fence that was currently cutting them off from the remainder of civilization, and below them a hazy blue was being cast atop the waters from the floor lamps eliminating the colors. While Rachel was taking in the bushes of numerous different flowers, she suddenly heard faint music coming from behind her. She turned just in time to see Jesse messing with the radio that was built into the pool's sidebar, and she smiled as she rolled her eyes. _So this is how the wealthy live,_ she thought inaudibly.

"Mood music," Jesse whispered as he returned beside her. She giggled slightly as she heard the radio station playing from the stereo, the lyrics of the songs dancing along the vibrations in the air. "Have to keep it low though," Jesse whispered into Rachel's ear. "Don't wish to disturb the neighbors," and any words Rachel considered making were lost on her tongue as she saw Jesse begin to remove his clothing.

He started with his shirt, and the color of Rachel's cheeks deepened a shade with each button Jesse unclasped. As he pulled the tail of cotton out of the top of his jeans to undo the last button, she found herself tilting her head, suddenly curious as to what Jesse looked like without his clothing on. The furthest they had gone in their previous trysts were heavy kissing and the occasional grope, but all clothing had always remained permanently on their bodies. She reminded herself that tonight many rules were being broken, and she allowed herself to take in the sight of her boyfriend as he removed the shirt from his shoulders, the light from the fence tapping along his torso as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Your turn," he whispered, and he listened as Rachel both drew in and released a heavy breath. She turned her body to a position that would allow her his full attention, and her hands began to shake as she undid her own buttons of Tina's borrowed shirt. Considering the plunging neckline, she only had a handful of buttons to undo, and she did them at a painstaking pace to allow herself more time to settle her nerves before the remainder of their clothing was removed. After her fingers played with the last plastic knob, slowly pushing it through the allotted hole in the fabric, she slid the shirt over her shoulders, pulling her long locks behind her back along with it. She stood with her eyes closed for a moment as she felt Jesse taking in her body. "Just as I assumed," she heard him say, and she opened her eyes with raised eyebrows. "Perfection," and she smiled the secret smile that he knew was reserved only for him.

The rest of their clothing came off with a bit more ease, with Rachel blushing only once more as she took in Jesse's black boxer briefs. The darkness concealed a lot in their surroundings, but the flickering lights certainly allowed the outline of a _particular_ body part belonging to Jesse to be showcased through fabric. It had caused Rachel to gasp for the second time that evening, and never again would she wonder how Jesse had previously been so lucky with the girls in his life. If Jesse were as talented with _that_ as he was with his voice, Rachel excitedly looked forward to their future together.

While she hurriedly looked through her purse for a clasp to clamp up her hair, she heard a splash coming from the deeper end of the pool. Seconds later she saw Jesse's head break the seal of the water as he came up for a breath. "Come on in," he quietly called, "the water is incredible," and it was all the convincing that Rachel needed. With her hair safely pinned to the top of her head, she waded in through the steps of the shallow end, allowing Jesse an admiring view as the shine from the moon played with shadows along her curves.

Jesse spent the time it took Rachel to submerge by swimming to meet her in the middle, and they both paused at the location where the two separate depths merged together as one. The somewhat safe, secure shallow end with the dangerous and slightly mysterious deep. They stood immobile as the light ripples of the water danced along their bodies, and the warm texture was intoxicating as they took in each other's appearances. Jesse's chest was gleaming with the water that had been fortunate enough to land there, and Rachel could almost hear the appreciative grown from the tiny little droplets. Jesse was too busy filling his own eyes to notice Rachel's exploration of his body, as he too was suddenly jealous of the water that clung so closely to his girlfriend's skin. "You look astonishing wet," he whispered, and she giggled before their lips met in a kiss.

Every single kiss between them was new and even more exciting than the one before. They straightened their postures as they both stood up, the top half of their bodies now no longer submerged in water as Rachel draped her arms behind Jesse's neck, allowing him to pull her closer. The slickness of their forms rubbing against each other was more than either could handle, and an odd feeling came over the lower part of Rachel's belly.

As Jesse deepened the kiss by slowly dipping his tongue inside of his girlfriend's mouth, they lowered themselves deeper into the water, and Rachel wrapped her legs around Jesse's waist as her body floated slightly above his. Her fingers tugged hungrily at his wet curls as his fingers played with the skin of her back, causing light bumps to pop up in their path. As they continued to bob in the water, Jesse broke the kiss to attack Rachel's neck, and she moaned into the side of his head as her eyes rolled back into her hair. _This will never get old_, she thought to herself.

As Jesse nibbled at her collarbone, Rachel allowed her hands to explore the front of his body, raking her short nails slightly over his chest and abdomen. In the privacy of the pool, they were allotted the chance to explore one another's bodies, and neither of them wanted to miss the opportunity. As Jesse's hand slowly came up to cup her wet breast from the safety of the outside of her bra, Rachel lowered her own hands, finding the outline of the "v" to Jesse's lower waist.

In the heat of the moment, Rachel suddenly pulled away, noticing an unfamiliar song on the radio. "This is beautiful," she whispered. "Do you know the name of this song?"

"It's Aicha," he whispered, kissing her collarbone lightly once more before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. They both paused for a moment as the haunting lyrics came over them.

_So sweet, so beautiful  
>Everyday like a queen on her throne<br>Don't nobody knows how she feels  
>Aicha, Lady one day it will be real<em>

_She moves, she moves like a breeze_  
><em>I swear I can't get her out of my dreams<em>  
><em>To have her shining here by my side<em>  
><em>I'd sacrifice all them tears in my eyes<em>

"It's an amazing song," Jesse said as the chorus picked up. "It originated as a French melody, and it's been translated into dozens of other languages. It holds a pretty powerful message… delving into so many different cultures and customs. But it's always strong."

"What's it about?" she whispered.

"A woman longing for love but afraid to let go. Sometimes it changes to a woman who has lost a love, but it always centers around a man secretly promising to do anything to be with her, to love her… to show her the beauty of the world." Rachel felt his thumbs play at her waist, and she smiled as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You've shown me so much beauty, Jesse. I hope you've recognized that. I hope you know how much you mean to me. How important you are to my life," she stated. She knew she was only a girl of seventeen years old, but for the first time in her life, she didn't doubt her feelings. She was currently wrapped around the man who opened her heart, and she wasn't about to hold her tongue for fear's sake.

"I love you, Rachel" Jesse whispered as he placed his hand behind her left ear, stroking his thumb along her cheek bone. "Adolescents tend to throw that word around so often it begins to lose it's meaning, but I do love you. With every fiber of my being," and suddenly Jesse realized his heart was racing - not due to the close quarters his body shared with that of his girlfriend's, but because he was being totally honest with another person for the first time in his life. "That's the first time I've ever said that to anybody," he chuckled, trying to break the tension.

"This night has come with a lot of firsts," she whispered back. "I don't doubt your love for me, Jesse, just as I've never doubted mine for you. The only thing I fear anymore are my own actions around you. It's getting increasingly difficult to control my urges," and she blushed as she looked down, breaking eye contact with him.

Jesse placed his hand on her chin, lifting it slightly to meet her eyes once more. "Rache, we have the rest of our lives to experience firsts together. There's no point in rushing," and she smiled her secret smile once again before reaching to meet his lips with hers. Tonight had been enough, for they both realized now that they had a million tomorrows to share with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooo sorry for the long break. My vacation and subsequent return to work were a bit overwhelming, but oy… I sure do love these two characters.<strong>

**Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews. I honestly cannot express how much they mean to me. You guys are angels! *muah***


	6. La Cienega Just Smiles

**Song Title: La Cienega Just Smiled by Ryan Adams**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own the song. I will say, however, that if Ryan Adams' voice could take a physical form, I would marry it immediately. Also, this story is way way waaaaay out of character for these two, but it's what popped in my head regardless. Let it flow, guys. ;)**

**"Ah the night...here it comes again"  
>It's on with the jeans, the jacket and the shirt<br>How'd I end up feeling so bad  
>For such a little girl?<strong>

**And I hold you close in the back of my mind  
>Feels so good but damn it makes me hurt<br>And I'm too scared to know how I feel about you now  
>La Cienega just smiles..."see ya around"<strong>

**And I hold you close in the back of my mind  
>And raise my glass 'cause either way I'm dead<br>Neither of you really help me to sleep anymore  
>One breaks my body and the other breaks my soul<br>La Cienega just smiles and waves goodbye  
><strong>

**"Ah the night...here it comes again"  
>It's off with the jeans, the jacket and the shirt<br>How'd I end up feeling so bad  
>For such a little girl?<br>**

**And I hold you close in the back of my mind  
>Feels so good but damn it makes me hurt<br>And I'm too scared to know how I feel about you now  
>How I feel about you now<br>La Cienega just smiles and says, "I'll see you around"**

* * *

><p>It had always been this way between them.<p>

Jesse St. James was in his third year at Julliard when he first laid eyes on Rachel Berry. Through inquiries of his theatre professors and mutual students, he found that she was a freshman in her first semester, traveling from a small town in Ohio not far from that of his own. He was instantly drawn to her physical appearance – a pixie-sized body with long strands of chocolate locks flowing halfway down her back, eyes that are comparable only to that of an innocent doe, and a nose that held the strength and vitality of none other than Miss Barbra Streisand herself.

They were sitting across the room from one another in a beginning acting course. Rachel was obviously taking it as her first theatre class at the university, while Jesse – advanced far beyond his other classmates – served as a teacher's assistant for an independent study. As he watched her read through her course syllabus, lightly gnawing at her bottom lip, he wondered what sort of acting she was specifically interested in. She wasn't exactly your typical Hollywood beauty, so he assumed the box office film career was out of the picture. Perhaps independent films would boost her reputation and acting career, if that's the field she intended to follow. Only five minutes passed into his internal monologue before the professor broke him of his concentration by asking each student to answer the question Jesse himself had been wondering.

"My goal is Broadway," the unnamed beauty answered. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to play Evita on the stage in a revival some day." Jesse stifled a smile as he took in this new girl's answer. How adorable – a girl of only five feet thinking she has the power and strength to pull off such an iconic role as Evita? He nearly had to hide his laughter when the professor requested she sing a song, obviously interested in her talent just as strongly as Jesse himself.

In the end, Jesse had to give credit where credit was due. Rachel stood up and walked to the center of the classroom without a moment's hesitation – a feat for a small town freshman on her first day of college, but there she was – standing in the middle as though the world itself revolved around her. Surprised beyond his capability, Jesse fell in lust the moment Rachel opened her mouth, strengthened only by the power behind her enthusiasm throughout the chorus.

_Don't cry for me, Argentina  
><em>_The truth is I never left you_

The passion nearly radiated from her, exploding from her throat and dancing about the room. Jesse's mouth was hanging agape before he realized it and he made a swift motion to clasp it shut. It's best _not_ to give away your emotions, he thought to himself.

_All through my wild days  
><em>_My mad existence  
><em>_I kept my promise  
><em>_Don't keep your distance._

As the applause began from the wide-eyed students in the classroom, Jesse sat back in his seat bewildered, but with a showface that only years of training could provide. This girl's talent matched only that of his own, and he couldn't understand how such a powerful voice came from such a petite figure. To say that he was curious would be a crass understatement. He watched as she smiled at her newfound fans, and when her eyes caught his, she stood frozen with her eyebrows furrowed and her chin slightly raised.

His nonchalant reciprocation to Rachel's performance obviously ruffled her feathers, and he instantly enjoyed the fact that he was able to achieve the reaction. They stared at one another while the rest of the room seemed to fill in a fog, a smoky haze that could only be described as _tension_, and it was a sensation that – unknowingly to them - would eventually follow the two wherever they went.

* * *

><p>The first time it happened was at an after party for the school's production of <em>West Side Story<em>. Jesse had obviously been cast as the lead while Rachel was merely an understudy, still working her way up in the prestigious school's inner circle. However, the entire cast was at Jesse's apartment that evening to celebrate one thing – the overwhelming success of opening night. Stories were told, songs were sung, the audience's response was reenacted, all surrounding the numerous shots of tequila and glasses of wine that were being passed around – regardless of one's age or importance to the show.

Rachel stayed within her inner circle of friends she had made – all either young understudies or background dancers – while Jesse entertained the room. He had always been a leader, and there was an instant power struggle between the two that a blind stranger a thousand miles away could clearly see. Regardless of this, they never spoke so much as a simple "hello" to one another in the two and a half months they had attended the same school. Yes, they saw each other on a daily basis, and yes, they often stared at one another long enough to create enough tension to fill the universe, but it had always stopped there. Their voices were used for sharing their talent with the world – they didn't feel the need to use it on one another.

As the party began to die down that evening, Rachel excused herself to use Jesse's restroom, the only one in the apartment. She marveled at the personal touches he used to fill something as small and insignificant as an apartment bathroom, and she spent the better portion of five minutes reading and rereading the names on his national show choir championship plaques that decorated the wall next to the mirror. In all her years of high school show choir, she had never met the infamous Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline, but she had been engrossed by his talent from afar. When she learned his name towards the end of her first class period that semester, she had instantly accepted the challenge she created for herself: she would impress this boy with a head full of curls with her unbelievable talent.

When Rachel emerged from the bathroom, she noted that she must have lingered too long in her attempt to memorize his belongings through the foggy cloud of wine as she realized that everyone else had left the party. The living room was drained of its former occupants, but she could hear the light sound of water running from the adjoining kitchen over the soft musical stylings of Elton John coming from the stereo.

Leaning on her hip in the doorframe, she smiled as she watched Jesse pile up the dishes and begin to wash at the dusty remains of cheese and crackers on the platters left behind. As Elton hit the second verse of _Tiny Dancer_ on the radio, Jesse turned to find a beautiful girl watching him from only a few feet away. Although he had hidden it from the other guests, he had been disappointed when he'd assumed Rachel had left the party without acknowledging him. Obviously there would be no exchange of verbal farewells, but their relationship had grown passed the need of words long before the play itself had begun rehearsals two months ago.

Like all of the countless times before, no words were exchanged between them in this instance either. Rachel smiled a secret smile that Jesse would from now until his dying day swear was for his eyes only, and they found themselves joined in the center of the room – each stepping forward to meet in the middle as opposed to waiting for the other to give in. His lips were overcome by fire as they connected with the ice that had taken over Rachel's, and both of their bodies instantly grew hungry for a nourishment they hadn't even realized had been missing. Jesse had no doubt that he saw fireworks behind his closed eyes, and although Rachel wasn't a betting woman, she would throw down her life's savings on the fact that time suddenly stood still.

Tastes were intertwined with moans as their mouths began fighting a battle that both would eventually win, and the only smell that Rachel could recognize was the scent of dish soap as Jesse ran his hands through her hair, tugging lightly at the strands that had driven him crazy since the day they met. As Jesse's hands moved below the small of her back to grab at her perfectly shaped bottom, she took the opportunity to run her own fingers through his curls – the same curls she had been pulling in her dreams for weeks. A moan escaped Jesse's throat as Rachel nibbled on his bottom lip, an action that drew an instant _re_action from Jesse's lower half as he grinded into Rachel's stomach.

There were no questions on either of their mouths as Rachel jumped into Jesse's arms and he carried her to the bedroom. Her mouth found the delicate veins throbbing below his neck as she placed kisses along his jaw line, willing herself to memorize every single inch of his features. In a flash of mere seconds, she found herself in Jesse's room as he laid her gently onto his duvet cover, the scent of lavender filling the air as she scrawled across the soft blanket. His pace was antagonizingly slow as he climbed atop her, using the strength from his upper arms to stay separated from her body by only inches as he leaned his head down to place kisses across her collarbone. She smelled of red wine mixed with what he assumed to be just _Rachel_; a scent he officially marked as his new personal favorite. She raised her arms slightly above her head as she allowed him to remove her top, and bumps instantly appeared at the places his hands skimmed along her newly naked torso.

She shivered beneath his touch as they separated long enough to stare at one another in the eye. They were connecting in a way both previously had with others, but somehow it never felt as intimate as this. She nodded as his fingers played with the waistband of her skirt, the pleated black cotton that Jesse had first seen her wear six weeks ago. Unbeknownst to him, she'd worn it simply to drive him crazy, picking up by her third class period that black was his favorite color. Now, he was using his own fingertips to guide it down her thighs and off of her body, discarding it gently onto the floor beside them. He smiled as he took in her bright yellow panties; somehow he had always known that particular location is where the sun shone brightest.

He leaned down to join her lips with his again as he began to stroke her through the cotton, an action that caused Rachel to arch her back as moans of pleasure escape her throat. As Jesse dipped a finger beneath the fabric, Rachel's entire body was hit by a bolt of lightning. No one had ever made her feel this way, and she silently vowed to repay all of the pleasure that Jesse was giving her. While Jesse's fingers danced inside of her and their mouths began to heat by their massaging tongues, Rachel let go and released the first of many waves that would overcome her that night.

Basking in the relaxation that comes only after an orgasm as fierce as the one she had just experienced, Rachel took control of the situation and climbed on top of Jesse, forcing him onto his back as she began to remove his own clothing. She smiled as her fingertips traced the outline of his abdominals, applying slight pressure along the muscle and feeling the hard texture just below his skin. She knew the importance of health and good muscle tone when it came to performing on stage, but she had never met another artist who had taken this much care in their body.

She lowered her hands to play with the patch of hair located directly below his belly button, dark and coarse as Rachel used her pointer finger to trace it below his jeans. Straddling him as she was, she knew instantly that it enticed him as she felt a bulge hit her heated center. _All in good time,_ she thought to herself, as she leaned down and placed kisses along his abs while unzipping his pants. She wasn't about to rush something that she had been wanting for months. As Jesse kicked the jeans from his ankles onto the floor, Rachel began pulling at the tight black boxer briefs that were suddenly the only article of clothing separating them from what they both so desperately craved. Removing his hands from where they were resting below his head, Jesse helped Rachel guide the last piece of cotton from his waist, leaning back with a smug smile as Rachel's eyes grew to twice their circumference as she took in his size.

She leaned down to place kisses along his body once more as she made her way to his mouth, moaning into his lips as she felt his hands grasp onto her waist. She knew it was the moment when she felt his right hand remove itself from her body as Jesse used it to guide himself inside of her, causing a groan from both of their throats that were instantly replaced by pleasure when Rachel began to move back and forth above him.

For the first time in his life, Jesse was in ecstasy. It was a feeling he had previously only experienced on stage, but being inside of Rachel had multiplied the sensation a thousand times over. Every day life would forever be boring in comparison to this – _how does any man go about his days after connecting with this woman_, he thought to himself. He kept ahold of her waist as she increased her rhythm, using her own hands to tug at his curls to create new and intense pleasures now located all over his body. It was only minutes before he felt his toes begin to curl as he grabbed onto the loose duvet and Rachel threw her head back, releasing a cry that informed him they had both let go together that evening.

He stayed motionless as she began to calm herself, still sitting on his lap with him inside of her after she had finished writhing above him. She pulled her sweaty locks above her head as she moved to stand up, and Jesse immediately grew chill bumps at the loss of her body contact. He couldn't understand why she was getting dressed – why she didn't plan on spending the night after sharing the most intense sex of his entire life, but there she was – slipping on her shoes and walking towards the door. He sat up on the comforter as she turned around, wondering to himself if she would say anything, if after four months they would finally exchange their first words to one another.

"See ya around," she whispered into the darkness, and just like that – Rachel was gone.

* * *

><p>Jesse was consumed by flashbacks of that night. Every moment of the weekend was spent juggling his thoughts back and forth. Had she had too much wine? Did she regret it? Had it meant nothing to either of them? As he walked into class on Monday, Jesse saw that Rachel had already arrived and was sitting quietly with a group of girls near the piano in the corner. Her chin rose slightly as he entered the room, but she didn't turn to acknowledge his presence. He quickly looked away and found a seat near the professor, scrambling to open one of the numerous playbills he carried around and trying desperately to look as though he was absorbed in his reading.<p>

Rachel knew it the moment Jesse walked into the room. The air around her changed dramatically, and she felt small electrical shocks pulsating through her body at the arrival of his body within her vicinity. She didn't dare give it away as she pretended to be enthralled by whatever her friend was saying – something about a new coffee shop downtown – while she noticed out of the corner of her eye Jesse taking a seat near the front of the classroom. Avoidance was apparently the game they were going to play, and Rachel never backed down from a challenge.

It was three class periods before they acknowledged one another. The professor had been discussing the significance of role reversal when he asked Jesse to sing a song that he had chosen from _Wicked,_ a song typically sung by a female. Although Rachel had heard him sing dozens of times through the semester, watching him with his eyes closed and his soul open in front of the class that day had been too much for her to handle. She swore she heard angels playing as Jesse's voice undoubtedly reached the heavens above her, and as he closed the song on a note so soft it was barely above a whisper, he made eye contact with Rachel for the first time since their night together. She smiled back at him, and they both found the other in the props closet at the end of class.

That time was different, being less about romance and more about the overwhelming desire to connect with one another again. Legs were spread and raspy moans were released as Jesse pounded Rachel into the closet wall, groaning with each thrust as she once again pulled at his curls. Neither had taken the time to remove their clothing, knowing they only had a matter of minutes before the following class would be occupying the space just behind their only privacy of the door. With a forceful tug and a loud cry coming from Jesse's very soul, they let go together once again with a final plunge from Jesse.

He lowered her to the floor as he stepped back to take a deep breath – heavy sighs coming from both of them even while Rachel readjusted her clothing. She was the one closest to the door, and with a wave of her hair over her right shoulder, she looked him in the eye and said the second sentence she had ever spoken to him, "I'll see you around." Jesse stayed back – fully clothed once again, yet undeniably vulnerable.

* * *

><p>From that afternoon, their trysts began happening more often… until it reached at least twice per day, both leaving completely satisfied yet yearning for more. And like each time before, they ended with a smile from Jesse and a soft goodbye from Rachel, leaving only mysteries and pleasure behind in their wake.<p>

It was nearing Christmas when Jesse decided he had had enough. They'd been sneaking off into corridors and knocking on each other's apartment doors for nearly two months, and Jesse was beyond frustrated with the way things were. Each time Rachel waved goodbye, Jesse was left with little power and only the scent of the brunette to remind him that it hadn't been a dream. On the previous night, when Rachel had left behind a gift on Jesse's coffee table, the pressure unexpectedly hit him like a ton of bricks: Jesse St. James had fallen in love.

The box was so flat that it easily could have gone undetected had it not been for Jesse's impeccable cleaning skills. Every single item in his apartment had a specific place, and he noticed the shining red ribbon as soon as he'd stepped into the room. He and Rachel had become comfortable enough around one another at this point that she was able to come and go as she pleased – knowing exactly where the spare key was located and tucking it back into it's place when they were finished.

Jesse tossed the package back and forth in his hands as he weighed his options. Was this going to change anything? She bought him a gift; she took time out of her busy schedule to not only plan the purchase of the item, but also to wrap it so beautifully and delicately that Jesse wondered if she had ever had a gift wrapping job during her days in Ohio. As he thumbed the smooth texture of the wrapping paper, he let his mind go and untied the ribbon, finding the paper loose upon its dismissal. After removing the remainder of the wrapping, a single tear formed in his eye as he took in the title of the DVD – _The Little Mermaid._ This particular movie had unashamedly been a favorite of his as a child, and he had memorized the contents of the fairytale while other boys his age were playing with GI Joe and Stretch Armstrong. Because of this, he knew the premise of the story – a prince and his princess falling in love despite the loss of her voice.

Communication had never been important to them, and the significance of this movie was obvious to all who may have known their little secret, although it had only ever been kept between the two involved. However, Rachel's gift had changed things, and Jesse realized for the first time that he may not be alone in his feelings regarding the events that seemed to unfold each day. Because of this, he found that there was a reason aside from the impending holiday for everyone he knew to celebrate, and he began the chain of text messages inviting all of the current students to a party at his place that coming weekend.

When Friday night hit, Rachel walked into his building dressed to the nines. Her hair was a shade darker and piled atop her head, while her body was encased in a tight red dress that hugged all of the areas Jesse longed to enjoy himself. Like every event before, the two kept to their respective group of friends while they all regaled with one another stories of former holidays and enjoyed the wine that was flowing among them. After a few hours, Rachel made eye contact with Jesse for the first time that evening, and he raised his eyebrows in an unspoken agreement before she made her exit to the bathroom in preparation of everyone's goodbyes. Neither of them had any intention of her leaving with the rest of the crowd that evening, but staying noticeably behind would raise questions among the faculty and students. Instead, she bid her friends farewell and slipped into the adjoining room while no one was paying her any attention.

That night, under the moonlight peering in from the open curtains of the bedroom, Jesse and Rachel made love as though it was their first time. They had learned through mutual friends that they would both be leaving for their separate families tomorrow, and neither of them wanted the evening to end. However, after an hour neither could hold on any longer, and Jesse climaxed with Rachel's nails dug deep inside of his back. A few minutes of silence passed and they joined together to make love once more, relishing in their bodies as they writhed against one another.

Jesse held on as long as he possibly could that night, because he knew it would be the last time they were together until after the new year. They both slowed down their pace during their second session, and he suddenly realized that it was going to be just as hard for her to leave him as it was to leave her. This awareness alone threw him over the edge and he released himself inside of her, holding onto the corner of her lips as their faces parted once again that evening. Knowing her role, Rachel immediately stood to retrieve her dress and jewelry, but before considering his actions, Jesse had stopped her with a tug of her wrist.

She looked back at him in bewilderment. That single action – the one second it took to act on his intuition – had forced Jesse to break the unspoken rules between them.

"Stay?" he said, his voice thick with lust and just a hint, if Rachel searched hard enough, of love. This time, Rachel was the one who remained quiet. With a simple smile and nod of her head, she climbed back into the bed with Jesse. He had finally opened the door to her, and Rachel smiled her secret smile as he took her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo sorry this took me so long to update! I didn't realize how hard one shots are to write! Anyway, please read and review, and I promise to update sooner rather than later. *muah* Xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
